


The Adventures of Mox and CHAOS

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Inspired by Wrestling Twitter, Mox hanging out with the various members of CHAOS, Mox is a member of CHAOS, Of differing kinds, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: “Jericho offered me a $750,000 car, which I kept, and 49% of the Inner Circle LLC.” He shrugged again. “Yeah. That’s cool and all, but CHAOS offered me a buy one, get one 50% off to Yano’s curry mix, and me and Okada are going fishing.”Jon Moxley and his various encounters with the other members of the CHAOS faction.
Relationships: All of the friendships within CHAOS basically + Mox
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky, Will, and Mox enjoy some of Yano's famous curry and contemplate how crazy it is that Mox is in CHAOS.

The Adventures of Mox and CHAOS

Curry

A/N: Inspired by a tweet thread by phoenixjustice, who I originally know from Fanfiction.net, I believe (I loved Hysteria!). Anyway, basically, what it says on the tin, divided into chapters based on the various members of CHAOS. Enjoy!

  
  


“I still can’t believe it, man,” Rocky stated once again, seated on a couch next to Will and across the way from Mox. The three gaijin were having dinner together after an eventful show, having teamed against LIJ’s Shingo, Bushi, and Hiromu in a winning effort. “Jon Moxley in CHAOS is not something I thought I’d see **ever** , much less nowadays.” Mox shrugged, smiling slightly as he finished chewing his food.

“Jericho offered me a $750,000 car, which I kept, and 49% of the Inner Circle LLC.” He shrugged again. “Yeah. That’s cool and all, but CHAOS offered me a buy one, get one 50% off to Yano’s curry mix, and me and Okada are going fishing.” He took another bite of the curry, humming happily at the taste. “God damn, this is some good curry.”

“Wait, they offered you **_what?!_ **” Rocky questioned. Mox fished a set of keys out of his jacket pockets, jingling them softly.

“Fort GT, baby!” he told him gleefully.

“And you’re letting us ride with you, right?” Will asked, finishing off his own curry bowl.

“ ‘Course,” Mox replied, scraping his bowl. “I gotta be honest, though. I didn’t think factions were for me. After the whole Shield thing… I never thought I’d find another group I could trust…” His expression soured for a moment, and he sighed before his smile returned. “Then I teamed with Okada, and he said the door was open if I ever wanted a place here.”

“I’m surprised the two of you haven’t butted heads a lot since you joined,” Will told him. Mox scoffed. 

“Okada knows what kind of guy I am. He understands. We don’t try to tell each other what to do and we won’t have any problems.”

“Everyone okay?” Yano asked, popping his head in the doorway of the suite they were all currently in. Mox held up his scraped clean bowl, motioning him over.

“I’ll take another one,” he answered, pulling out a few bills from his pockets. Will and Rocky exchanged amused looks as Yano carefully took the money, smirking, before going and refilling the bowl. He set it back down on the table in front of Mox, who clapped his hands together in excitement, before leaving the room again. Rocky leaned over to whisper in Will’s ear.

“Should we tell him?” he asked. Yano often made the joke that his curry was so good that you had to pay for it, though he made it for everyone free of charge. Mox had taken the statement quite literally, not knowing Yano as well as they did. Will watched Mox almost inhale the contents of the bowl with a grin and shook his head with a smile.

“Let the man enjoy his curry,” Will responded, he and Rocky sharing a laugh. Mox looked up at them curiously, a spoon raised halfway to his mouth.

“What?” he asked them. Will shook his head and Rocky laughed again.

“You’re really enjoying that curry. I don’t blame you!” Mox grinned and went back to his bowl. Rocky and Will exchanged another look.

“We’ll tell him later.” Yano looked between the two suspiciously as he spied on the group, peeking in the doorway before slowly disappearing from sight again. _Maybe_ he should hide his yen.

  
  
Closing A/N: Just a little funny story that came to mind (thanks again Wrestling Twitter!). I’m thinking… 9-10 chapters maybe, with this as a sort of intro chapter and the others being with other members of the group? Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I’ll see y’all next chapter! :)


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mox and Okada go fishing together. It doesn't quite go how they expect it to. Also, Mox knows how to cook, and they STILL haven't told him about Yano.

Fishing

A/N: Here’s the Okada chapter!!! Let’s just pretend I know how fishing works… :)

  
  


"Ah! Ah! Gentle," Okada told Mox as he yanked on the line quite harshly, attempting to reel in a catch. 

"Gentle? How the Hell am I supposed to reel it in if I'm being gentle?!" Okada looked about to answer before he felt a fish tug on his own line. Mox kept one eye on Okada and one eye on his own line. Okada, at first, seemed to be struggling, but then Mox noticed the look of concentration on his face, then the victorious smirk as he reeled in a  **_huge_ ** catch, stumbling back. Mox caught him as their boat rocked a bit, wide eyed as he took in the size of the fish Okada had just caught. Okada smiled triumphantly, eyeing the fish and examining it, the Japanese he was mumbling in going right over Mox’s head. Mox’s fishing pole lay abandoned on the floor of the boat. “What?” 

“Be gentle. And patient.” Okada looked to him, showing him the fish. “Then, you catch one.” Mox eyed the fish, then Okada, suspiciously before sighing with a nod.

“Alright.”

Mox and Okada were a very odd pair that just seemed to work. Although the language barrier made communication a bit difficult sometimes, they managed to understand each other quite well. Their agreement of just letting the other do their own thing was also working wonders, and their teamwork was surprisingly great. One would think two egos like their’s wouldn’t be able to coexist, but they found a way.

Mox narrowed his eyes as he felt a fish tug on his line, this time trying to take Okada’s advice and be  _ slightly _ more gentle as he reeled in. It worked wonders, and even as Okada grabbed him around the waist as he threatened to tumble over the side of the boat he remained focused, eyes still narrowed and tongue peeking out. With one last tug Mox finally managed to fully reel in his catch, staring in disbelief at it when he caught his breath.

“The fuck? Seriously?!” Mox questioned, tone bordering on outrage.  **_That_ ** tiny thing is what caused him all that trouble?! Okada laughed jovially at his reaction, and Mox glared, though without any real heat.

“Oh, is it funny?” OKada continued laughing as Mox grumbled under his breath.

_ “You are not what I expected, Jon Moxley.” _ Mox looked at him in confusion at the Japanese. “Are you having fun?” Okada asked. Mox scoffed shrugging.

“I mean, it’s fine. Quiet. Relaxing… Maybe fun.” Okada smiled, and Mox couldn’t help but smile back a little. 

It was still early in the day, so the two stayed on the water for a few more hours, occasionally reeling in another catch. One fish in particular, on Okada’s line, had both of them falling into the water with a loud splash. They broke through the surface still holding onto the fishing pole, Mox sputtering and cursing and Okada wiping water out of his eyes, similarly cursing. They looked at each other and sighed. Maybe they should call it a day. When they got back to the house the faction had bought for days off, Rocky looked up from the living room as Mox and Okada walked in with soaking wet clothes and buckets of fish. He frowned, getting up and making his way over to them.

“What happened?” Mox glared and Okada stared at him in annoyance. Rocky held his hands up in surrender. “Just wondering!”

“What does it look like happened?” Mox asked, picking at the t-shirt clinging to him uncomfortably.

“Did you catch anything?” Okada held up an almost full bucket, and Mox held up a decently full one. “Sweet! Who’s cooking?”

“Who all’s here?”

“Sho and Yoh are out with Will and Robbie. Ishii and Goto are working out. So that leaves… Yano and Yoshi-Hashi. Yoshi’s not much of a cook, so I guess that leaves Yano.”

“You’re not gonna help him?” Rocky shrugged.

“I mean, I guess I could, but I don’t do a lot of cooking. All I can promise is not to burn the house down.” Mox sighed.

“Fine.  **I’ll** help him.” Rocky and Okada looked to him in shock.

“You cook?” Okada asked. Mox looked at him as if it were obvious.

“What, a guy like me can’t enjoy making good food?  **Yes** . I cook. Do you want dinner tonight or not?”

“You just want Yano’s curry recipe,” Rocky told him, smiling. Mox scoffed.

“No. I just want really good food  **before** tomorrow. If me and Yano can make it happen, I’m happy. And if he gives me his recipe?” Mox shrugged. “That’s just a bonus.” He grabbed Okada’s bucket, bringing it to the kitchen with his own. Okada and Rocky exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing.

_ “Have you told him yet?” _ Okada asked him. Rocky processed the words for a few moments, translating in his head.

“Not yet. We’ll get there.”

  
  
Closing A/N: If anyone knows who all of the non-gaijin in CHAOS speaks English (of varying degrees, of course), that info would be much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who’s read and commented so far! This kind of thing isn’t usually in my wheelhouse, so thanks for all of the encouragement and kind words!


	3. Gym Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho, Yoh, Mox, and Ishii go to the gym together, and Mox asks Ishii for advice on how to beat Suzuki.

Gym Buddies

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's been a while. Here’s a chapter with Sho, Yoh, and Ishii. Taking some of these ideas straight from the Twitter thread, so credit to phoenixjustice and @AnnetteReid24 for the hilarious mental images they created. 

"Okay… Okay…”

Mox was currently at the gym, having asked Ishii to come work out with him, Sho and Yoh tagging along. While the tag team was spotting each other on weights, Mox was scribbling furiously in a notepad, glancing up at Ishii's facial expressions, which varied slightly each time. A slightly deeper scowl, narrowed eyes, a fiery gaze. Ishii, in truth, hadn't said a word, not usually one for conversation, but Mox seemed to be able to interpret entire sentences from just a look. Who was he to stop him from writing?

“So I need to… Beat the shit out of him?” He put the notepad and pencil down on an unoccupied chest press machine. “Okay, I think I can do that.” He patted Ishii gently on the shoulder with a grin. “Thanks.” Ishii gave him his usual stare with a raised eyebrow, looking at Mox’s hand still on his shoulder, and Mox slowly removed it. Ishii nodded, gesturing over to the weight bench next to Sho and Yoh. Yoh looked up from the incline presses he was doing.

“ _ Oi! Ishii! What was he asking about? _ ” Ishii didn’t look like he was paying him any mind, setting up a bar for squats, but he responded.

“ _ He was asking how to beat Suzuki. I didn’t say anything. _ ” Mox put the clips on both sides before standing behind Ishii to spot.

“ _ But he wrote stuff down, _ ” Sho pointed out, switching with Yoh.

“ _ Then why don’t you ask him what I said? _ ” Ishii did his last squat, letting out a harsh breath before setting the bar back down, switching places with Mox. Mox looked at the weights on both sides, doing a bit of mental math before shrugging and getting into position.

“Hey!” Sho called out as he finished his reps, and Mox looked over at him as he got off the weight bench. Sho mimed writing in the notepad, and Mox gave him a suspicious look.

“Why do you need to know how to beat Suzuki? When was the last time you wrestled him, or had a singles match? Why should I share secrets?” Mox went back to what he was doing and— **OH** . Okay, the bar might be a bit heavier than he’s used to, but he had this. He went down and— **Ooh** , okay, maybe not as much as he thought. How many reps was he doing again?

“ _ What did he wriiite? _ ” Yoh asked Ishii, who was watching Mox struggle with a touch of concern.

“ _ No idea _ ,” Ishii told him. “ _ And it would be written in English anyway, so why would reading what he wrote help? _ ”

“ _ We can get Rocky to translate it for us, _ ” Sho replied. Ishii scoffed, gaze flying back to Mox as he began sinking down instead of continuing going up. He dipped down with him, arms under the bar, but Mox wouldn’t have it.

“I’ve got this! I’ve got this!” he told him, and Ishii backed off a bit, watching Mox  _ slowly _ but surely raise up again with the bar, gritting his teeth and trying to take deep breaths. Ishii looked back to them.

“ _ After the prank you pulled on him yesterday? I don’t know how well that would go. _ ”

“ _ Oh come on! It wasn’t our fault he fell down the stairs. You’d think he’d be immune to them after all this time. _ ” Sho muttered.

“ _ And we’ve done worse than ice cream down the back of his shirt, _ ” Yoh added.

“ _ Which was a waste of perfectly delicious ice cream, _ ” Ishii responded with a deeper than usual frown. Mox was on his last squat, and hadn’t he been down in that position for a good minute now?

“ _ But did you hear him scream when we did? Priceless! _ ”

“ _ Did you hear him threatening both of you at the bottom of the stairs? _ ” Both of them looked to Ishii with wide eyes. So that was a no. “ _ I would avoid him for the rest of the day _ .”

“ _ But we need to knooow! _ ” Sho insisted. Mox had finally gotten the bar almost all the way back up before he wobbled and nearly lost his footing, Ishii grabbing the bar and holding him up as he steadied himself. Mox looked over his shoulder gratefully, red in the face and slightly exhausted.

“Thanks ,” he told him as he set the bar down. He winced, rubbing between his shoulder blades. He should probably start just a  _ little _ bit lighter next time. He traded places with Ishii, who took the clips off the bar and added more weight on each side. Mox paled, mentally swearing. This was going to be a long workout.

Meanwhile, Sho and Yoh were trying to read all of the notes Mox had written down, several bulleted lists scrawled across a few pages with the sentence “Beat the shit out of Suzuki” heavily circled at the bottom of the last one. Maybe they could ask Will?


	4. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roppongi 3K and Mox go out for drinks, and a tipsy Mox and very drunk Rocky end up doing karaoke.

Drinks

A/N: Thanks to newd_japan and Darkflame173 for help with some ideas! Had fun writing this one!

  
  


Sho and Yoh watched on as Mox and Rocky stood on top of a table not far from them, microphones in hand, having a bit too much fun. Mox could  **_drink_ ** , and even though he’d drank almost as much as the three of them combined he was only tipsy. Sho and Yoh went light on the drinking, but Rocky, however, was barely able to stay on his feet, an arm slung around Mox to keep him standing as he slurred the lyrics with a grin. Mox was laughing as Rocky completely butchered his part, having to join in to make the words halfway intelligible. The bar they were in was decently packed, many people enjoying the two making fools out of themselves as they swayed and danced around.

“Sweet Caroline!” Mox held his mic out as to the rest of the crowd, who chimed in loudly and proudly. “Good times never seemed so good!”

“ _ At least they’re having fun _ ,” Sho told Yoh. “ _ But poor Rocky… _ ”

“ _ He won’t be very happy tomorrow afternoon, _ ” Yoh finished. Sho nodded, and they went back to watching the pair as the song changed, a familiar guitar riff making the crowd cheer in excitement.

“Heck yeah!” Rocky shouted, suddenly the most energized person in the room. He took his arm back from around Mox, trying to stand on his own, footing not quite stable. “I gothis one!” he told Mox, who looked to him with an unsure smirk. Rocky headbanged along with the music, playing air guitar along with it before raising his mic with the most comical attempt at being a hardcore rock and roll lead singer. “Ba’ in black! I hithe sack!” As he sang the second lyric, doing a very wide twirl around to Mox’s other side, he found himself falling off the table, right into Sho and Yoh’s laps. A chorus of laughs, including from Mox, followed as Sho and Yoh were torn between joining them and making sure Rocky was okay. Rocky held up a thumbs up before pointing at Mox in a “Take it away!” motion. Mox looked up at the lyrics on the screen before picking up in the song.

“—been lookin’ at the sky ‘cause it’s gettin’ me high. Forget the hearse ‘cause I  **never** die! I got, nine live! Cat’s eyes! Abusin’ every one of them and runnin’ wild! ‘Cause I’m back!”

Sho and Yoh grinned as Mox absolutely rocked the rest of the song, dancing a bit all over the place but still cool nonetheless, his usual look fitting the song perfectly. Rocky still tried to chime in occasionally, having lost his mic somewhere in the fall and trying to shout over the music.

“Baaaaack! Baaaack! Back in black! Yes I’m Back! In! Black!” He headbanged to the instrumental before shouting “Out of the sight!” and jumping down from the table with a mic drop, landing unsteadily into a semi-kneeling air guitar position. Cheers and whoops followed him as the rest of the song played out, Mox bowing to everyone as he got up and approached Sho and Yoh. “Woo! I haven’t felt this alive in AGES! Thanks for taking us out for drinks, boys!” Mox told the two, he downed what was left in one of their glasses with a laugh. “Rocky! You okay, my man?”

“Bett’r thanever,” he replied happily, attempting to get up before flopping back into Sho and Yoh’s arms as he failed. Mox grinned, putting one of his arms around him and hoisting him up. He pulled out his keys with his free hand, sighing.

  
“Not completely sober, so one of you has to drive us back,” he stated reluctantly. He held out the keys, and their eyes went wide as they looked to each other with fiery, determined gazes. Yoh was the one who snatched the keys first, hightailing it out of there with a triumphant shout as Sho chased after him. “Hey! You’re not gonna help me here?!” Mox sighed as he supported Rocky, stumbling a few times under Rocky’s almost dead weight. He cursed as they hit the doorway on their way out, watching Sho and Yoh fight over who got to drive as they started the car, tackling each other into the driver’s seat. Someone must have gotten shoved into the horn as a loud and harsh  **_BEEP!_ ** Echoed in the street. God, he really hoped they survived the ride back…


End file.
